X-Men: Son of Apocalypse
"There are two sides to every battle, good and evil. Or Good or Evil. Both can be used to motivate hatred and pride. But it dosen't make it the truth. Only one man refused to surcome to that. However he is caught between Light and Darkness. Which can be unbalanced, but unique. He is unique. At first I thought of him as a failure. I was wrong, he is a an unnatural. He is the more than unique, he is a god among man and mutantkind itself. He is my Son."- Apocalypse describing Matt. X-Men: Son of Apocalypse is an open world game set in the X-Men universe. The protagonist is a half mutant drifter and ex-SWAT operative named Matthew "Matt" Crowe, the youngest son to the mutant En Sabah Nur also known as Apocalypse. The game later spawned a sequel, X-Men: Kaiser Plot Running from his ashamed father Apocalypse, Matt Crowe suffered an accident that generated his powers. After being discaharged from the Chicago Police Department, Matt soon found himself in New York, where he was to fight not only the human authorities (such as the MRD and the US Military), but also the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Gameplay The gameplay is a cross between Prototype, Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, Spawn: Armageddon, Saint's Row and Devil May Cry. Characters Matthew "Matt" Crowe The titular protagonist of the game, Matthew Crowe is a 25 year old Kaiser (Half mutant) and a former Chicago Police Department SWAT operative. Born of his mutant father En Sabah Nur (Apocalypse) and his human mother Janet Crowe, Matt didn't receive his powers until he was exposed to an accident that triger them. However, unlike most mutants he learned how to control his abilities all by himself without any trouble. Matt is a cynical and dry young man, firmly holding little regard for anyone, except his mother. Matt is an atheist and believes there is no such thing as Good or Evil, firmly believing that both Xaiver and Magento are fighting a war he considers to be based on perspective and opinion. Janet Crowe Matt's mother and navigator. She often supports her son through two way communication. When Matt got his powers, she originally suggested to him to go the Xaviar Institute. But due to Matt's animosity with the war, he refused. En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse Matt's father. When Matt was born, Apocalypse was ashamed to realize that Matt had no powers and felt the need to kill him. Ever since that day, Matt and his mother were hunted by him ever since. William Rolfson/Holocaust Matt's half brother and the favored son of Apocalyspe. When Apocalyspe discovered Matt's powers he started to favor him over William. This lead Holocaust to hate his brother and was determined to kill him. He is the main antagonist of the game. Anna Marie/Rogue Rogue appears as both a major character and as a boss in the game. She understands Matt and was disgusted with his scoundrel like attitude considering him to be Gambit clone minus the womanizing outlook. Despite that she also wishes to come with him in order to get out of the war and convince him to teach her how to control her powers. Her appearance is a cross between her appearance in X-Men: Evoloution and Wolverine and the X-Men. Charles Xaviar/Professor X Charles tries to unerstand how could Matt control all his powers. Charles asks him to the join the X-Men. When Matt refused, Charles remained paitent. But due to Matt's slight lack of regard for humanity, he will send the X-Men to stop him from commiting any more damage to New York. Despite this, Xaviar admires Matt's reasons for not entering the war and wishes to stand in his place. Max Eisenhardt/Magneto Magneto is impressed with Matt's abilities and persuades him to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. When Matt refused, Magneto would not stop until Matt joins the Brotherhood. Rémy LeBeau/Gambit Despite Gambit's affiliation with the X-Men, he assits Matt from time to time when it comes to fighting ethier the Brotherhood of Mutants or the MRD. James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine Logan dislike Matt for being such a "punk". Matt feels the same way as he does. Jean Grey Appears as a major character and a boss in the game. She feels sympathetic towards Matt. {C}Dominikos Petrakis/Avalanche A member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. His powers involve geological manipulation via seismic wave generation. Warren Worthington/Angel A member of the X-Men and a boss in the game. Bobby Drake/Iceman A young X-Man with the power to generate and control ice. Scott Summers/Cyclops Cyclops is the field leader of the X-Men and Charles's heir. Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Kurt understands Matt's reasons for not joining the X-Men. Despite being an X-Men, Matt respects Kurt and his pacifism to the point of becoming friends. Katherine "Kitty" Pryde/Shadowcat A young X-Man and a boss in the game. Hank McCoy/Beast Appears as a boss character and the X-Men's medic in the game. Raven Darkhölme/Mystique Magneto's second in command. Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Magneto's estranged son. Pietro wishes to regain his father's trust in him. Victor Creed/Sabertooth Wolverine's former partner and rival. Frederick J. Dukes/Blob A fat, but increadibly strong mutant. He is rudly called a "fatso" or a "fat motherfucker" by Matt. Jubilation Lee/Jubilee A young mutant and a daughter figure to Wolverine. Ororo Munroe/Storm A close friend of Charles Xaviar and a veteran member of the X-Men. Mortimer Toynbee/Toad A young and thugish member of the Brotherhood of mutants. He is the easiest boss to defeat in the game. John Allerdyce/Pyro A member of the brotherhood and a controller of fire. Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Magneto's daughter. Despite being close to her brother Quicksilver, Magneto favors her over his son. She is refered by Matt as "Scarlet Bitch". Commander Stephen Lang The commander of the Mutant Response Division. Senator Edward Kelly Senator Kelly is an anti-mutant extremist and an antagonist in the game. Category:Video Games